Calling You
by Saeko Hichoru
Summary: My Second HanChul Fanfiction.. Kali ini no summary.. Mianhae.. Pokoknya ini tentang Hanchul.. And I say no to angst for this couple! HangengxHeechul fanfiction/BoysLove/Warning Inside/DLDR/RnR?


**.. Twilight Sun Present ..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Super Junior Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Super Junior Hangeng as Tan Hangeng

**.**

**Rated :** T

**.**

**Warning :**

BL, Typo(s), a Little OOC, Lebay -_-

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

All the characters in this fict are belong to theirselves.

I just own the idea and the plot.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bugh!<p>

Kim Heechul membanting pelan _handphone_ kesayangannya itu ke tempat tidur _queen size_nya.

Sudah pukul 2 dini hari. Namun _namja_ cantik satu ini tidak jua dapat menyelami alam bawah sadarnya. Sejujurnya ia juga sudah mengantuk berat dan pandangan matanya pun sudah memasuki daya 5 watt. Tapi gara-gara _headline_ berita 'itu', ia menjadi terjaga sepenuhnya.

Malam ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia terpaksa tinggal seorang diri di _dorm_ lantai 12. Teman-temannya kini sedang berada di Taiwan untuk mengadakan sebuah mega konser bernama Super Show. _And well_, inilah salah satu keuntungan sekaligus resiko bagi seorang tentara level 4 seperti dirinya. Diperbolehkan tinggal di _dorm_, namun ia pun juga harus bersabar jika teman-temannya terpaksa meninggalkannya sendirian seperti malam ini.

Sepi..

Kim Heechul tidak membenci sepi..

Dia justru menyukainya..

Suasana dimana ia dapat menenangkan pikiran tanpa terganggu oleh kebisingan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa ditimbulkan oleh _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya yang hyperaktif.

Dia benar-benar menginginkan suasana seperti itu..

Tapi sepi yang seperti 'ini' bukanlah salah satu dari keinginannya. Sepi yang seperti ini amat sangat ia benci melebihi kegaduhan dalam bentuk apapun!

Ia muak!

Benci..

Tersiksa..

Kesal..

Kim heechul tidak menyukai kesepian..

Kesepian yang timbul dihatinya..

.

.

**"Hangeng's Super Junior will getting married soon?"**

Seperti sebilah samurai yang mengoyak brutal jantungmu. Demi Cho Kyuhyun yang pandai memasak, _headline_ berita itu sungguh bagaikan surat kematian bagi seorang Kim Heechul.

Jika saja setiap manusia mempunyai sebuah _remote control_ yang dapat mengendalikan waktu selayaknya dvd/tv pintar, Kim Heechul pasti sudah menekan tombol _previous_ dan kini dirinya pasti masih berada dipelukan _namja_ China itu, plus Choi Siwon yang masih bebas mencumbu Kim Kibum.

Atau jika tidak, dia berharap bisa menekan tombol _next_ menuju kematiannya..

Oke, Kim Heechul bukan lebay..

Dia hanya sedikit melankolis!

.

.

02:40 am.

"Tidurlah _nae chagi_~ Jangan pikirkan apa-apa, kami akan segera kembali.. Jaga kesehatanmu, Oke?"

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..

"Issh! Bilang saja kalau kau juga mengantuk dan tidak ingin kuganggu! Dasar kuda!"

Bugh!

Sekali lagi _gadget_ mahal nan malang itu menjadi korban kekesalan tuannya.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa di Taiwan?"

Kim Heechul mengacak rambutnya kesal. Haah~ _Namja_ bertubuh atletis itu bukannya mengurangi sedikit bebannya, justru malah memperparah suasana. Sebenarnya Heechul memutuskan untuk menelpon Siwon karena ingin mendengar ceramah dari pastur satu itu, karena dengan begitu ia bisa tidur dengan cepat..

Kkk.. Tuhan Maha Adil!

.

.

.

**~~ Calling You ~~**

.

.

1! 2! 3!

ni nuneul bomyeon nan trouble maker..

ni gyeote seomyeon nan troble maker..

**'Unknown Number Calling..'**

jogeumssik deo deo deo..

galsurok deo deo deo..

ijen nae mameul nado eojjeol-

Pip!

. . . . .

30 detik..

40 detik..

55 detik..

.

1! 2! 3!

Ni nuneul bomyeon nan trouble maker..

Ni gyeote seomyeon nan tro-

Pip!

.

10 detik..

20 detik..

30 detik..

1! 2! 3!

Ni nuneul-

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

.

.

"..."

"Heenim?"

"..."

"Kim Heechul?"

.

**Suara ini..**

.

"_Nuguseyo_?"

"..."

.

"Terserahmu-"

.

"_Ni hao_.."

"..."

"Xi Che, _Ni hao_.."

"..."

Bukan! Bukan karena Kim Heechul tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Tentu saja dia mengerti! Dia bahkan sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara di seberang sana sejak telepon pertama kali diangkatnya.

Suara yang sudah sekian lama tak pernah didengarnya..

Suara yang dulu sering menyebut namanya dikala malam penuh gairah yang sering mereka lewati bersama..

Suara yang begitu ia rindukan..

Suara seseorang yang sedari tadi berkelut dipikirannya..

Oh, apakah mereka memiliki kontak batin?

.

"_Hao. Hen hao_..", jawabnya pelan dan bohong. Tidak. Kim Heechul tidak menangis walau sebenarnya ia ingin.

Tidak ada sahutan untuk beberapa saat.. Menandakan bahwa ia yang diujung sana juga sedang menahan gelombang perasaannya yang mungkin tak jauh berbeda dari Heechul.

"_Ni zai zuo shenme_?", tanyanya dengan suara berat setelah beberapa detik penuh keheningan.

"Tidur.", jawab Heechul singkat padat dan sarkastik.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu tidurmu. Tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu. Penting! Aku ingin menjelaskan-"

"Wei! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan! Aku belum bisa mencerna _Hanyu_ dengan baik!", potong Heechul cepat. Hei, dia baru saja belajar bahasa Mandarin. Dan pembicaraan cepat nan panjang adalah kelemahannya.

"Ah, _shi_.. Maafkan aku..", Hangeng menggaruk tengkuknya pelan yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Heechul.

.

"Aku senang kau belajar bahasa Mandarin. Kelak kalau kita bertemu, kau harus bercakap denganku menggunakan bahasa negaraku", canda Hangeng.

"Aku belajar mandarin bukan karena kau, pabo!", ketus Heechul.

"Sungguh? Lalu karena apa?", goda Hangeng sembari tersenyum geli di ujung sana.

Heechul memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia bukan tidak suka kalau Hangeng menggodanya, tapi... oke, sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau sedang marah dengan seseorang, namun orang tersebut justru menggodamu? Rasanya Heechul ingin salto dipunggung Heebum!

"Ada apa kau menelponku?", Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

Tanpa ia tahu, Hangeng sedang tersenyum saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"..."

Oh Tuhan! Heechul rela membayar berapapun asal tidak mendengar kata-kata sakral itu dari orang yang saat ini begitu ingin ia hindari. Rasanya sakit! Sungguh!

"Aku dengar kau membuat akun di weibo. Hehe, aku memantau weibomu.. :p"

Heechul sweatdrop.

"Kau- _stalker_! Sejak kapan kau jadi fansku eh?", dia mulai terbawa suasana. Dinyamankannya posisinya, dari yang rebahan kini menjadi sedikit bangun dan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

"Hahaha.. Aku memang fans setiamu, Hee genious!", Hangeng tertawa renyah. Membuat Heechul reflek ikut tersenyum, sedikit!

"Tidak lucu!", Heechul mendengus sebal dengan sedikit rona merah jambu dikedua pipinya. Benar-benar mirip seorang gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Bahasa mandarinmu sangat baik, walaupun tetap sedikit kasar.. Haha.. Aku jadi ingin mengajarimu!"

"Aku tidak yakin kau seorang guru yang baik!", diraihnya pigura foto yang terletak di meja nakas samping kanannya. Foto dirinya bersama Hangeng, Kibum dan Siwon. Sedikit terkikik jika mengingat bagaimana bahasa Korea Hangeng yang begitu buruk saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Dan berkat kerja kerasnya, bahasa Korea Hangeng menjadi sedikit diatas standar. Heechul memang jenius!

Kim Heechul masih sibuk _dreaming_ dengan sedikit cengiran-cengiran tak jelas di wajah cantiknya, hingga membuat lawan bicaranya terpaksa memanggilnya 2 kali di ujung teleponnya.

"Kau sudah tidur ya?"

"Aku lebih merindukan saat-saat dimana aku mengajarimu bahasa Korea."

Kini giliran Hangeng yang terdiam. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa menang dari Kim Heechul.

.

.

Sejenak, suasana kembali menjadi canggung. Tapi bukan Hangeng namanya jika ia mati kutu. Dia sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal dan banyak topik pembicaraan untuk mengimbangi Kim Heechulnya yang sewaktu-waktu mengalami _moody mode_nya.

"Aku melihatmu saat menjadi Lady Hee Hee", Hangeng tersenyum sembari memainkan ipadnya. Telunjuknya bermain-main di kursornya. Menggeser kekanan-kekiri untuk menggonta ganti tampilan gambarnya yang sedang dalam _thumbnail view_. Sekalipun tidak merasa jenuh dengan kegiatannya itu, mengingat dalam satu folder terdapat ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan koleksi foto Kim Heechul dalam berbagai pose, berbagai outfit bahkan berbagai acara. Dan salah satunya adalah foto saat Heechul sedang _bercross dressing_ menjadi bintang Hollywood fenomenal, Lady Gaga..

Yeah, Hangeng memang fans berat Kim Heechul!

Sesekali dia terkekeh geli jika mengingat bagaimana gilanya Heechul saat berparodi menjadi Lady Hee Hee. Heechul dengan _ribbon hair_ hingga _bottom hair_nya. Rok mini yang mengekspose paha putihnya yang sempurna. Ck, Hangeng jadi sedikit menyesal telah keluar dari groupnya.

"Lalu?", timpal Heechul yang lagi-lagi datar.

"_Ni hen meili_, Heechullie.."

Gluk!

Kerongkongan Heechul mendadak kering. Wajahnya merona hebat hingga ke telinga. Sambil sedikit membenarkan posisi bersandarnya, Heechul meletakkan kembali pigura fotonya dan mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya, tentu saja!

.

"Hangeng..", panggil Heechul lirih.

"Hm?"

"Kabarnya, kau akan segera menikah. _Dui ma_?", dan pertanyaan itupun terlontarkan juga. Heechul tidak butuh saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Dia adalah orang yang spontan. Ditambah pertanyaan itu juga merupakan hal yang paling mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

"..."

.

.

.

"_Dui_. Aku ingin segera menikah."

Deg..

.

.

Heechul sudah memperkirakan segala bentuk jawaban yang mungkin terjadi. Mulai dari 'Kau termakan rumor!', hingga 'Ya, kabar itu benar!'.

Yang Heechul tidak pernah tahu adalah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sensasinya akan sepedih ini.

.

Tes..

Sekuat tenaga ia menekan otaknya agar tak memerintahkan kelenjar air matanya untuk tidak menumpahkan sarinya, namun hatinya tidaklah sejalan. Syaraf bawah sadarnya telah sukses meloloskan satu tetes air mata sucinya yang kemudian disusul dengan ratusan tetes yang lain.

Inikah akhir dari perjuangan panjangmu, Kim Heechul-_nim_?

Perjuanganmu untuk bertahan dan menanti sebuah moment dimana kau dan dirinya akan hidup berbahagia layaknya akhir dari kisah Sang Cinderella..?

.

.

"S-selamat kalau begitu. A-aku, aku turut bahagia mendengarnya.", suaranya dibuat setegar mungkin walau kini hatinya sedang meronta ingin copot.

"Chullie, aku-"

"K-kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan? Kau harus datang ke Korea dan menemuiku begitu kau sudah menikah nanti. A-aku menunggumu..", satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos lagi dari kelopak mata cantiknya. Menetes membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"..."

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. S-sudah malam. _Wan shang hao_."

Pip!

Pembicaraan terputus secara sepihak. Kim Heechul sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar suara Hangeng yang setiap saat bisa menyayat hatinya. Dia menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Menangis sepuas-puasnya di malam penuh elegi dalam sejarah hidup seorang Kim Heechul.

.

.

**~ Calling You ~**

.

.

* * *

><p>3 <em>Month Later<em>..

.

**Incheon 11:20 am.**

Hangeng berjalan dari arah _Arrival Gate_ sambil sesekali mengecek iphone hitamnya. Sedang tangan kirinya menjinjing tas kulit yang tidak terlalu besar.

Tidak ada bodyguard, manajer, staff maupun rekan. Hangeng hanya sendirian. Seorang diri. Di bandara Internasional Incheon Korea Selatan.

Nekat? Tentu saja. Hangeng rela mengambil resiko apapun untuk menepati janjinya kepada seseorang..

Dengan menggunakan sebuah taxi, _namja_ China ini melesat meninggalkan bandara untuk menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Hampir tidak ada yang bisa mengenali sosoknya. Penyamarannya kali ini begitu sempurna. Dan dia lega akan hal itu.

.

.

"Permisi, kemana tujuan Anda tuan?"

"Sungdong. Distrik Sungdong"

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang dari 2 jam. Ia pun tiba di tempat tujuannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini. Berterima kasihlah pada penemu internet, semalaman ia menjelajah dunia maya itu untuk menemukan peta dan seluk beluk dari lokasi tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

**Pukul 14.05.**

"Masih 3 jam lagi.", gumamnya sembari mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku akan menunggunya."

.

.

**Pukul 15.50.**

Sedikit dilanda kebosanan. Namun namja ini tetap bersabar. Hari ini telah ada dipikirannya sejak malam dimana ia mengatakan sebuah hal yang ia tahu, telah menghancurkan hati seseorang yang berada nan jauh disana.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu pula, jika selama 3 bulan terakhir ini, mati-matian ia menahan kegalauan di hatinya. Tidak mudah untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan kontroversial seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa bulan kebelakang ini. Namun ia sudah tidak mau menunggu lagi. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti lebih dalam lagi perasaannya, perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya, fansnya, dan terutama seseorang yang selama ini selalu dihatinya.

Ia merogoh _handphone_nya dari saku _jeans dark brown_nya. Dengan cepat ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang yang akan ditemuinya kali ini.

'Aku sekarang sudah berada di Korea untuk menepati janjiku. Aku menunggumu.'

Send to : My Princess.

.

.

**10 menit.**

**30 menit.**

**1 jam kemudian.**

Belum ada tanda-tanda balasan email dari ia-yang-ditunggu-Hangeng. Keresahan mulai menyelimuti _namja_ China ini. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif terus memberondong masuk pundi-pundi otaknya.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga keabuan. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 16:30, namun suasana sore ini nampak begitu gelap dan.. suram. Benar-benar membuat Hangeng risau dan cemas.

.

**Pukul 17:30.**

Perasaan buruk mulai menyergap Hangeng kali ini. Sudah 30 menit yang lalu dari jam pulang kantornya. Namun handphonenya masih belum juga berdering tanda adanya email masuk.

Oh, sungguh Hangeng tidak ingin rencananya kali ini hancur berantakan.

.

**Pukul 18:50.**

Hangeng sudah akan menyerah dengan penantiannya. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sungguh tidak berpihak kepadanya kali ini. Mungkin ini adalah karmanya karena ia telah membuat penantian seseorang berujung pada jurang kelam kehancuran. Hh, Hangeng tak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini.

Dia menyerah!

Kakinya kesemutan dan bagian tubuh belakangnya kebas. Menunggu selama itu dalam posisi duduk pada sebuah bangku besi memanglah ide yang buruk. Hangeng merasa tulang punggungnya akan rontok begitu ia beranjak dari duduknya.

Ia sudah akan meninggalkan taman itu, sebelum suara dering paling membahagiakan baginya terdengar.

Secepat kilat bagai mendapat hadiah _doorprize_, Hangeng membuka pesannya. Sedikit tremor saking bahagianya.

.

From : My Princess

Subject : Bodoh

Message :

Kau dimana sekarang?

.

Layaknya gadis belia yang baru saja mendapat ajakan kencan dari orang yang disukainya, Hangeng membalas pesan itu kilat! Nyaris typo disana sini-seperti ff ini. :p

'Aku di taman dekat kantormu.'

Send to : My Princess.

Lega..

Hangeng nyaris melonjak kegirangan karena ini. Tapi Hangeng tidak OOC, jadi ia tetap menjaga imagenya.

.

.

Hanya 10 menit ia menunggu, kini object yang paling dinantinya sudah datang. Sedikit berlarian kecil untuk menghampirinya. Belum lagi remangnya lampu taman, membuat Hangeng sedikit kesusahan mengenali sosoknya.

"Kau..", sambil terengah Kim Heechul akhirnya berhasil tiba di hadapan _namja_ yang dengan bodohnya nyaris membuat jantungnya copot sekitar 4 jam yang lalu.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum tulus. Mata obsidiannya tak lepas memandangi sosok cantik dengan seragam kantornya yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya tersebut. Tak sedikitpun ia mau melepas saat-saat paling berharga ini. Ia ingin merekamnya baik-baik pada memori otaknya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lamanya berpisah, ia bisa menemuinya juga. Dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ini bukanlah akhir dari pertemuan mereka.

"Heechul-ah.. Akhirnya kau datang juga..", ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali Hangeng!", hardik Heechul dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur. Bukan hanya karena ia tadi berlari untuk mencapai tempat ini, tapi juga karena sosok yang amat ia rindukan kini telah berada di hadapannya. _Namja_ yang selalu ia sebut namanya dikala rindu yang amat sangat dalam tengah menyergapnya. _Namja_ yang selalu memenuhi semua yang ada pada dirinya sekaligus yang mampu menghancurkannya..

Ini adalah impian terbesarnya. Bertemu kembali dengan pangerannya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Tuhan akan mempertemukannya pada momen yang seperti ini. Sungguh ironis..

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?", tanyanya sarkastis.

"Tentu saja untuk menepati janjiku.", jawab Hangeng santai.

Kim Heechul tersenyum miris. Bodoh! Tidak tahukah kau Hangeng kalau luka pada hati master kita ini masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya? Dan sekarang dengan santainya kau mengatakan hal yang mampu membuat luka itu kembali berdenyut.

.

.

"Berarti sekarang kau sudah menikah? _Shi_.. Selamat atas pernikahanmu Hangeng! Dan oh ya, mana istrimu? Apa kau tidak mengajaknya juga? Wah, pasti istrimu sangat cantik ya.. Kapan-kapan kau harus membawa serta istrimu ke Korea! Atau mungkin bersama anak-anakmu kelak. Ah, aku jadi iri padamu. Seharusnya akulah yang lebih dulu menikah, tapi mengapa kau malah mendahuluiku? Kau tidak setia kawan! Kau-"

"Cukup Kim Heechul!", urat kesabaran Hangeng sudah diambang elastisitasnya.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa mencerna bahasa mandarin dalam percakapan panjang, tapi sekarang lihat, siapa yang sudah berbicara panjang dengan bahasa mandarin yang cukup baik?"

Diam. Kim Heechul hanya bisa diam. Entah karena apa. Tapi dia rasa air matanya sudah ingin jatuh lagi.

"Chullie..", panggil Hangeng lembut saat dirasa pundak Heechulnya sudah mulai bergetar.

"Selamat.. Selamat atas pernikahmu. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.", Heechul lagi-lagi berusaha melukis senyum. Senyuman yang kontras dengan matanya yang sudah dipenuhi bulir-bulir kristal bening.

"Kau salah.", Hangeng menatap sayu pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada hatinya dikala melihat prosesi jatuhnya air mata paling berharga itu.

"Kau salah Heechul-ah.. Aku tidak menikah, dan aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun!"

Sekali lagi Heechul tersenyum kecut. Canda'an Hangeng sama sekali tidak lucu!

"Tidak usah menutupinya. Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya saat siaran di Sungdong café."

Dan canda'an Heechul juga tidak lucu bagi Hangeng!

.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Kim Heechul!"

Blash!

Seiring dengan pengucapan kata sakral itu, petir menyambar membelah angkasa. Saksi bisu akan kedua sejoli yang sedang memperjuangkan 1 kata cinta.

Tess..

"Cukup Hangeng! Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu! Kau- pembohong!", tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka, Heechul berteriak seperti kesetanan. Ditutupnya rapat-rapat kedua telinganya. Serta isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Terserah apa katamu! Tapi aku tidak pernah bohong! Aku Tan Hangeng, hanya mencintai Kim Heechul dan akan terus mencintainya bahkan sampai maut memisahkan kami!"

.

Slash!

Brsshh..

Hujan pun turun membasahi kedua insan yang saling bersikukuh ini. Berharap hujan dapat mendinginkan hati yang sedang dibakar emosi. Menjadi tirai bagi kedua ciptaan Tuhan yang saling mencinta.

"Hiks.. _Gotjimalo_~ _gotjimal_ Hangeng! _Gotjimal_.."

Dengan satu rengkuhan, Hangeng meraih tubuh Heechul yang kian bergetar. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya sekaligus menyalurkan perasaannya. Betapa ia sungguh mencintai _namja_ yang kini ada di dekapannya.

"Jangan menangis Chullie.. Kumohon.. Percayalah padaku..", ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan punggung Heechul yang basah sesekali memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di kepala Heechul yang kini sedang tenggelam di pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau mau mempermainkanku hah?", isak Heechul masih dalam pelukan Hangeng.

"Tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu, Princess. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai rumor itu. Tapi aku jadi berpikir kalau rumor itu membawakanku sebuah pencerahan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. 2 tahun kita berpisah, dan aku tidak mau menunggu 2 tahun lagi karena masa wajib militermu.", Hangeng mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi aku sudah tidak mau menundanya lagi."

Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap dalam pada mata Hangeng yang juga balas menatapnya sama dalamnya.

"_Would you marry me_, Kim Heechul?"

.

.

Di tengah derasnya hujan malam itu. Di bawah guyuran air surga. Di dalam naungan dewa malam. Dan di atas tanah harapan, seorang Tan Hangeng menyatakan permohonan terdalamnya. Permohonan untuk dapat memiliki seorang universal space big star Kim Heechul seutuhnya.

Sejenak keduanya hanya saling berpandangan tanpa patah kata. Saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing dari kedua manik hitam mereka. Sama-sama mencari suatu kepalsuan disana. Tapi mereka tak kunjung menemukannya. Hanya ada cinta yang tulus yang terpancar dari tiap impuls sorotan mata. Mereka saling mencintai.. Dan selamanya akan terus begitu..

"K-kau.. Serius?"

Sebagai balasan, Hangeng hanya mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan mengangguk mantap. Satu kecupan ringan dan dalam di bibir sang putri, sebuah ciuman tulus seribu makna, dan semuanya berhasil meruntuhkan segala pertahanan di hati seorang Kim Heechul.

.

"_Shi_, _I do_.. _Wo ai ni_ Tan Hangeng.."

Satu tetes air mata kebahagiaan berhasil meluncur dengan indahnya. Menyatu bersama dinginnya rintik hujan..

_._

_._

_We were in love, weren't we? _

_All those days we spent together.. _

_We shared our pain, didn't we? _

_Even when we didn't know what was wrong.. _

_Where are you now? _

_Don't you hear my voice? _

_My aching heart searches for you.. _

_It calls out for you, it's going crazy.. _

_My heart, my tears, again the memory of you.. _

_Drop by drop they fall onto my chest.. _

_I cry and cry, and with these memories that _

_won't be erased.. _

_Today my empty heart is drenched again.. _

_We liked each other, didn't we? _

_I used to make you laugh just by smiling.. _

_We cried together, didn't we? _

_You would hurt too when you saw my tears.. _

**Memories - Super Junior. **

.

Bisa dikatakan ini adalah malam paling membahagiakan bagi Hangeng dan Heechul. Tidak peduli seberapa derasnya hujan menguyur tubuh mereka. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang mulai menyepi. Kedua insan ini tetap memadu kasih. Dimana tangan dan jari akan saling bertautan. Tubuh yang berpelukan erat dan bibir yang saling berpagut mesra. Biarlah selamanya akan terus seperti ini. Cinta adalah sebuah panggilan yang harus diabadikan..

.

**End..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocab:<strong>

Ni Hao : Greeting / Halo / Apa kabar

Hao : Baik

Hen hao : Sangat baik

Ni zai zuo shenme : Kamu sedang apa?

Hanyu : Bahasa Mandarin

Dui ma : Benarkah?

Dui : Benar

Ni hen meili : Kamu cantik sekali

Wan shang hao : Selamat malam

.

**Sorry for:**

Any typos..

Ejaan Yang Kurang Sempurna..

Dan segala kelebay'an yang terjadi.. ^^

.

**Thanks To:**

Hangeng's Super Junior.

Xiexie gege~ Semua inspirasiku berawal dari dirimu..^^

.

**Special Thanks To:**

Akita Fisayu . Sena . Yuri Masochist . Princess kyumin . Park Hyo Ra . Aegyo Lov3 . futari chan . DiNa Bevelava . SparKyumagnaeLovers . Enno KimLee . lovehangeng . RosaHeartfilia . Cloud1124 . Yunie-nie . TamaELF

And all readers who had read my first fanfiction titled **Forgive**..

**Thank You So Much.. SarangHEE.. ^-^**

.

**A/N:**

Awalnya saya ragu mau memposting ff Hanchul di FFn.. Melihat semua FF Hanchul di fandom ini bagus-bagus.. Ditambah saya adalah newbie. Benar-benar minder..

Tapi saya sungguh tidak menyangka dengan segala apresiasi yang diberikan oleh reviewers di FF perdana saya, **Forgive**.. Jujur saya terharu.. :) Jeongmal gomapseumnida chingudeul.. Saya akan terus berusaha untuk selalu lebih baik.. Terima kasih..

And Last, mohon reviewnya ne?

Gamsahae..


End file.
